


Ruffled Feathers

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Masturbation, Once Upon a Time (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a little something me and my homegirl, Maria thought up this morning (mainly her idea, I'm just the scribe here) while reliving the glory that was the Season 5 premiere. Anyway, the story is basically based on knowledge from the 5x02 sneak peek, when Henry chants Emma's name thrice and she appears. Started life as a fluffy/smutty/angsty CS oneshot, but will be continued for several chapters! If you like it, I may decide to continue it, but you'll have to remind me it exists!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: I did add the rape/non-con warning to this fic just to be safe. And, although both Emma and Killian love each other, and they'd be all for it, Emma is the Dark One and she does kind of force Killian's hand (and hook) before he gives in. May contain spoilers (I'm pretty sure a lot of the CS fandom are wishing for them to bang so, probably not very spoilery anyway).

After having returned back to Storybrooke without a memory of what happened in Camelot, Killian found himself having a hard time without his bubbly, usually joyous and giving Swan, and he had no idea why she hadn't been all that keen on spending time with him since arriving back. She had mentioned something about punishing everybody, but she hadn't been looking in his direction when she'd spoken about that, and he was curious now if she had changed her mind, and was actually punishing him. He certainly hoped not.

But then, thoughts of her punishing him flickered through his mind. Impure thoughts of her leather clad body sliding of his taught, hair dusted stomach, and he found himself groaning a little. The visions he had made him unnaturally hard in his tight jeans, and he furrowed his brows, trying to shift to release some of the pressure before he all but gave up and unzipped himself, letting his cock fall out between the parted material of the denim. He wasted no time in wrapping his hand around himself, groaning at the sensation, the tightness around the tip. 

Killian leaned up on his elbows, shucking his jeans and boxers down so as not to sully them, before he replaced his hand around himself and began to move. His pace was slow and steady at first, savoring the sensation, pretending it was her delicate hand wrapped around him, or her slick heat deliciously clenched around him, dragging painfully slowly with each movement of her hips above him, a glorious friction with each tip of her body against him.

As Killian proceeded with his minstrations, the pressure building low in his groin, he began to murmur and moan out her name, "Emma...lass, love..." all the pet names he often called her by before she was swept away by the Dark One's curse. His mind was running ary and his thighs akimbo as he chased after his release with just the help of his good hand, and memories of his darling Swan before the journey to Camelot. His groans and moans continued as he quickened his pace, tugging at his cock, and jerking himself into his hand, "Emma Swan...Emma...Swan, lass..." he groaned out before he managed her name once more, "Emma...Swan..." 

It took mere seconds before her chilling tone broke through his clouded visionary of her, "You summoned me." she began, her tone cold and curt, alerting him it was a statement and she was not at all pleased about being away from the task she had been completing.

"Swan, love..." Killian choked out, trying to stuff himself back into his jeans, giving himself blue balls from the lack of release. He looked up at her, noting her obvious unimpressed expression, and wondered if it was because she knew he had been pleasuring himself on her account, or because she'd been dragged away from whatever else she had been doing, to be in his quarters on the Jolly.

"You don't have to hide yourself on my account." she announced, her tone still cold, yet there was a certain element of something else there also. She continued, "It's not like I haven't seen it before." she quirked a brow briefly, a flicker of recognition in that minute gesture, "I can help you, if you'd like." a pout of her scarlet lips and the briefest of smirks flitted across her face.

"I don't want you to 'help me' love, I want you to come back to me. As Emma, not this...thing you've become, love. It's not you." Killian tried, his face screwed up in a pained expression, the sexual tension had been rife between them and had continued to grow each time he saw her in a new outfit, whether it be leather, slinky, low-cut...it was all having a knock-on effect on him. He wasn't sure whether that was the right thing to say to her, as he saw her nearing him, an unreadable expression across her face.

She leaned down, close to his face before she allowed herself to smirk slightly, "You know, if you can't fight those urges, pirate..." she flicked her eyes between his, searching slightly, allowing him to be close to her for a brief moment, "I have my own place now." she told him. She allowed a stagnant pause to fall between them before she straightened and sighed, adding, "I'm sure you'd want to relive that evening in Camelot."

Killian narrowed his eyes at her comment before he frowned, "What evening?" he bit out. He was still aroused, yet he was scared of her, all leather and cold and dark, she wasn't his Swan, not like this.

"Oh, that's right..." she smirked, "You have no memories of that. But, I recall saying I was punishing everybody else, not Henry. Not you..." she whispered, her face edging closer to his once more.

"Why the memory curse, Emma?"

"Because, I don't want you helping them. They need to figure out how to fix this themselves. If you have your memory -as rousing and exciting as they may be- you have part of the key to helping them. I don't want that." she all but hissed at him, not realizing she was doing it. She seethed for a moment before she regained her composure and checked herself, calming herself, "Just know, you're not being punished. Unless you want to be..." she added, somewhat as an after thought.

"Punished...?" he swallowed a little. He couldn't help it; he raked his eyes over her frame, the long, black dress hugging at her curves, her hips. Coat wrapped around her body in an embrace that made him jealous, gripping at her breasts and her waist. The shoes, a garish difference to the plain and practical boots she usually opted for; black, spiked and pointed. And her lips, slicked with the harsh rouge of the lipstick, the only splash of color in her now, dark world. All leather and tightly clad, she was the bad-boy baccaneer's dream, and she was raising his inner pirate's flag, right up his mast. 

He could feel himself hardening once again, at the thought of her punishing him, in only one way, and before his mind was completely overtaken by the improper thoughts of his dark girlfriend, he jolted himself back to reality and shook his head swiftly, "No!"

"No...?" she raised her brow, her tone succulent, wrapping her lips around every tiny edge of the syllable.

"No, you're no longer the Emma Swan I know. No longer the Emma Swan that I-- I love." he told her.

She flared her nostrils slightly before she swallowed and straightened once more, "I'm still here..." she told him, his words had stung her through the spiky exterior she'd surrounded and protected herself with for the prior six weeks, "I'm still in here. Somewhere." 

Another few moments passed before Emma finally added, "You can't deny it, Killian. I know you enjoy this darker side of me. It's more appealing to your nature. Sure, a saviour has some great, independent qualities, but I know you think that side of me pales in comparison to this side. You've been staring more. I've seen the glances, all but subtle, I might add. The longing stares, taking in all of me. At some point, I thought you'd remembered all about our little triste in Camelot, under King Arthur's roof. But no, you just couldn't control your wandering eyes."

"That's not true, lass..." Killian began. He swallowed, she was dangerously close to him now, willing him to break.

"Tell me, Killian, what do you think when you see me now; all leather, tight, figure-hugging...?" she drawled out every last syllable, tormenting him, willing him to fall and break with want. He knew and she knew he knew it, and she couldn't help herself.

He was having a hard time keeping himself together, he wanted nothing more than for his Emma to be back to normal; no dark magic, no Dark One, no dark clothes...well, he actually liked the clothes, so they could stay, and this side of her was kind of hot. But, he wasn't going to give into her temptations, he wanted to want, to savour a tender moment that he would and could remember with his darling Swan.

"Come on, Killian..." she pressed, leaning forwards into his personal space, nose just centimeters from his, "Tell me..." she whispered to him.

He frowned, the pressure was there, assaulting his senses, making him blind with lust, "The outfits..." he managed, releasing a sigh before he continued, "The outfits are...." it was at that moment, his eyes widened, feeling her hand against him, running over his crotch and teasing him. And when she managed to snake her hand between the mouthed material, stroking along his hardening length, Killian groaned and squeezed him eyes closed. That's it, lass...

"Tell me about the outfits. Tell me how they make you feel, how hard they make you to see me walking around town." she hissed against his neck, wrapping her fingers around his base before she whispered into his ear, "All you have to do is say the words, Killian. I know it's what you want."

"I--" he couldn't continue. He knew deep down what she was doing to him was wrong, so wrong in so many ways, but he was craving her. He craved her smile, her skin, her lips, every part of her. And, with her hand wrapped so deveillishly around him, he couldn't concentrate on true moral standing. He was torn between allowing her to have her dark, evil way with him and pushing her away from him, and making the decision to wait until his Swan was brought back to the light.

She knew she was losing him and she squeezed at his cock before she sighed and removed her hand from inside his jeans. She swallowed before she straightened for the final time, "I can tell you're tempted, Killian. Join me..." she offered out her hand, staring down at him in his undignified, somewhat crumpled heap on his bunk.

"Emma, I can't. This isn't you, it wouldn't feel right." he began, "And, as tempted as I am, I can't accept. You took away my memories, the last days of you before you turned fully to the darkness, and you made me forget about whatever happened in Camelot, love." he shook his head.

"I couldn't have that torment you on your lonely nights here. You know you're welcome to join me at my new place, it's kins of quiet without those heroes around." she tossed out, "If it makes you feel any better..." she hesitated, apprehensive about telling him, before she decided to just spill it out, "Back in Camelot, you were a complete gentleman."

He raised his eyes to look at her. This side of her he hadn't seen. She seemed almost broken, peaceful with the memory, savouring the sweet bond between them. She looked almost angellic. He raised his brow as she continued, reeling off everything he had done for her the evening of the ball for their arrival.

"You brought me pearls, escorted me to and from the ball. You chaperoned me all evening, and in the gardens, you told me that you still hadn't gone a day without thinking about me." her appearance did not match the tone or the story, and somehow it was unnerving, but as she continued, her tone changed slightly. A different tactic to seduce him, "You allowed my hair to fall down after the ball, when you led me back to the bed chamber." she nodded, still not looking to him though.

He nodded, "I miss you hair, I miss the way you looked before, Swan. The crocodile isn't you, the--"

"I brought you with me, into my bed." she shot a brief glance to him, posture stiff but her eyes soft, "You were gentle, we made love. You told me you love me..."

Silence.

He allowed the words to hang in the air. 

"Why couldn't you have told me when I needed to hear it?" she asked him, her tone little more than a whisper, and he could tell by the volume that she was hurting, hissing through gritted teeth so as not to break in front of him, "Why didn't you tell me after I told you?"

"Swan, listen to yourself..." he tried, shifting on his bunk to look at her, taking in her hand, how stiff and almost claw-like she held it, as if ready to wrap around his neck. He swallowed, "Where's the gentleness, the kindess we all know? Why are you still so hard? You're not around others now, love...let yourself go."

"The Dark One doesn't do that. The Dark One isn't soft..." she turned her focus to him.

"I can't stand seeing you like this. Emma, love, please...I know what the darkness is like, why didn't you let me save you?" Killian tried.

She glared slightly, swallowing before she side-eyed Killian as she muttered, "You've tasted darkness, but you don't know what this is like. I didn't want this. I saved this town from the thing that's consumed me, and they couldn't even save me." her tone was harsh, but there was an underlying tiredness there, her words were true; the darkness had consumed her and she hadn't wanted it to. She had just been doing her job, the very thing she had been born to do, save her people.

"I wanted to."

After a moment, she nodded and stepped closer, "I know..." she whispered.

Looking up, Killian saw there was a tenderness there that hadn't been there before. He patted the bunk beside himself before he nodded and continued, "I spent so many years trying to figure out a way to destroy the Dark One, for what happened to Milah...and to avenge Liam's death. Everything seemed to snowball on top of that, and I too got consumed by finding revenge. The Dark One was the easiest target, I wanted that crocodile dead."

"And now...?" she had since sat beside him, fingers wrapped around the edge of the bunk, her shoulders forced up beside her ears as she glanced sideways to him.

"And now love, I want to save the Dark One. Bring her to the light, bring her home and to love her." He saw the minute nod, before he added, "I just wish I could remember the time I told you in Camelot."

And suddenly, something inside her snapped once more. She flicked her focus to him, eyes wilder, more dangerous than before, and her fingers clawed themselves into the blankets at the edge of his bunk, "I told you, I don't want you to help those idiots break the curse. They're going to need to piece it all together themselves."

"You can't help at all? You aren't going to give any of our memories back, lass?"

Her reply was simple; "No." she raised her hand, ready to mask herself in a cloud of grey smoke, and poof herself back to her own house.

"Why did you tell me about our triste, in Camelot?" he tried, delaying her departure further but only by several seconds.

"Why? Well, why not...?" she smirked to him, "Now, if you have no other business with me, I'd like to leave." 

As she began turning her hand to mask herself, her stopped her, "Emma, wait!" he swallowed a little before giving a shaky sigh, briefly raking his eyes over her once before he added, "Leave the rest of the town out of this. Punish me instead."

Her smirk broadened before she gave a slight chortle, "I thought you'd never volunteer..." with that, she completed the masking and whisked them both back to her new place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One has just poofed she and Killian over to her new place, and she's 's ready to have her evil ways with him. But, you know, tables get turned, quite literally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of smut ensues, if you're not here for the smut (really, who are you kidding...!?) then, don't read this chapter (or the next one...). Do not collect $200, do not pass GO. Straight to chapter four (when I get round to writing the next two!)

As she began turning her hand to mask herself, her stopped her, "Emma, wait!" he swallowed a little before giving a shaky sigh, briefly raking his eyes over her once before he added, "Leave the rest of the town out of this. Punish me instead."

Her smirk broadened before she gave a slight chortle, "I thought you'd never volunteer..." with that, she completed the masking and whisked them both back to her new place.

The words seemed to ring around him in the black cloud of smoke that consumed them both, whisking them away to wherever she was taking them; her place. Her place. A place of her own, no parents, no Henry, no disturbances. Killian wasn't sure whether or not he was oddly turned on by it, or whether he should panic, if there were no disturbances, it was likely that people wouldn't be able to hear him shouting for help, if it came to that. He was sure though, it wasn't going to come to that.

As they appeared in her house, in the reception area, her fingers gripping onto the lapels of his jacket, Killian glanced around. He took in the plainly decorated living room, the dining room just off it, the kitchen to his left, and another room just off that. In the kitchen, he could see utensils and bags spread haphazardly around the central table. He raised his brow slightly before he cleared his throat. Seeing his Swan standing before him, arms now bare, he couldn't take in enough of her.

The ache in his groin returned as he drank in the sight of her, figure-hugging black dress, the nylon-clad legs, the stilettos on her feet, and how her hair was slicked back into the bun she now opted for. There was something oddly sexual about Emma's new look, and Killian couldn't put his hook on it.

She followed his gaze through to the kitchen and smirked as she glanced over his face, taking in the scar on his cheek, the blue of his eyes from her angle and the varying lengths of the stubble along his jaw. She hadn't noticed how much more alert she was around him since taking the fall into darkness, but now her senses were a lot more honed in, and all on him. After a moment though, she took a step away from him and broadened her smirk then.

Killian turned back and followed her motions, moving away from him, sashaying her hips as she walked into the kitchen area, towards the middle of the room. He swallowed, dipping his head a little as she took in the sight of her, his breathing already labored, "I thought you were going to punish me, Swan..." he began, his tone low and serious and altogether seductive.

She'd picked up the bowl, the whisk and had already began beating whatever batter was in the bowl by the time he'd finished, "All in good time..." she murmured back to him, not taking her eyes off the mixture, before she finally glanced up at him and smirked as she continued, "Besides what fun would it be to start right away?"

"Right..." Killian gave a curt nod, he sounded unimpressed, when really he was trying to subtly dislodge himself in his jeans, without actually touching himself, because he knew that would catch her attention. Part of him though wanted for it to catch her attention, he wanted her. He wanted her in more ways than one; for her to be returned to the light, for her to give him back his memories, for her to be buried under him as he made love to her, as she had told him they'd done in Camelot.

She let the air hang between them, a somewhat uncomfortable, stagnant silence that eventually led to her speaking up once more, "Come over here, would you..." it was more of a statement than a request, but she glanced across to him as he appeared at her side, leather-clad elbow touching her bare skin, and she revelled in the sensation. All but three seconds passed, and she had handed him the mechanical mixer, she glanced up at him and caught the questionning expression across his face, brow quirked upwards.

"It's a new hobby..." she began, her face warming slightly. She hadn't been good at cooking or baking before she'd taken to the darkness, so she didn't know what had possessed her to take it up as her midnight musing activity, but there she was, standing at the table in her brand new kitchen with the man she loved, despite their current differences.

"Of course, love." he gave a minute nod, turning on the mixer as she grasped at the edge of the bowl.

"Though, I'd rather be working at something else..." she groaned out slightly, her deeper, harder tone returning now.

The mixer shut off. His hook grazed at the surface of the counter, and he was lucky it wasn't made of wood. Killian swallowed and turned his gaze to her, his brow raised of its own accord as he took in her face, trying to gauge where she was going or what she was thinking.

"Don't you want to relieve some of that tension you built up earlier?" she breathed. She flicked her eyes over him before she continued, "Beat out all the pressure, I can help you with that?"

"I thought you were supposed to be punishing me?" he choked out, somehow finding himself lost in her eyes, seeing his own reflection in them, "This doesn't seem at all much of a punishment, love."

"Maybe that was all just a ruse to get you to agree to come with me..." She stated, finally turning into him and placing her arm over his shoulder, incidentally pulling herself closer to him. She stared up into his eyes, willing him to make the first move, daring him even.

He didn't.

Finally, she pulled him close to her and mashed her lips against his in a brutal, yet passionate assault. She could feel his breath hot against her face, as he sent out puffs of air through his nose. She felt his hook and hand come up to rest on the curves of her pelvis, pressing into her slightly. She could tell he was needy, and the fact that she had taken his memories from Camelot from him, and refused to tell him anything made him almost dependent on being close to her, it seemed.

He pulled away, "Bloody hell, love..." he breathed.

"You see, aren't you glad I didn't really mean punishment for you?" she snarked a little before she moved her hand, fingering the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck, fingers dragging lightly against his skin there, and she felt the shivers that coursed through him at that moment.

"I'm sure you had some pretty attractive options at your disposal, Swan, but this is undeniably more appealing. I'm grateful you've decided on casting aside your darker side for a little time spent with me." 

"You said you liked this darker side of me." 

"That I do, love..." he nodded.

"But..." she sighed then, dropping her hand from his shoulder.

"But, it's not you. And, as much as I want to ravage you--"

"There's the pirate I remember..." she breathed, as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against Killian's. She pressed against him once more before she allowed herself to duck her head, and run her lips along his jaw.

"Swan..." she felt his jaw clench and flicker, and she looked up at him, eyes soft and searching his before she smirked, and he continued, "Don't start something you have no intention of finishing, love."

"I have every intention of finishing this." she told him, quirking a brow of her own. She sighed before she furrowed her brows, "You have no idea how much I wanted to leave your memories, so you could have those at night, when you're alone, and thinking of me. It pains me every time I see you around town, and you don't remember what happened between us, in Camelot..."

"Then, lets make new memories, Swan."

She tilted her head and allowed a smirk to crack across her face before she leaned in and crashed her lips against his once more. Feeling his hand at her hip again made her moan out into the kiss, as she raised her hands to Killian's face, taking his cheeks in her palms.

In one swift movement, he had turned her, so her back pressed against the edge of the table, and he leaned in against her, leaning her back over the edge. As she clung to him, Killian grabbed at her thigh and hauled her up on the table, amidst the flour and the mixing bowl, sending the scales clattering to the tiled floor as he kissed her feverishly. By the time he came to be nestled between her thighs, her dress had ridden up and now revealed her pale thighs to him. He pulled away from the kiss as he felt her leg hook around his thigh, heel digging slightly into the flesh of his calf, and it was then he realized what she was wearing; stockings. Her legs were encased in those sensual, black nylon stockings, and they were held up by an equally hot garter belt and clips.

Killian swallowed as he took in the current scene; she had floury handprints on the hip of her dress, as well as along her jawline. He was nestled between her legs, with his jacket and half his shirt hanging off, and the both of them were breathing ragged already. He cleared his throat before he moistened his lower lip and smirked, "Hadn't pegged you for a lover of stockings, love..." he cocked his brow, looking at her with the same lust he'd had during their first kiss in Neverland. He stepped in closer to her, forcing her legs slightly further apart, and her dress slightly higher as he lowered his voice and trailed a finger along her thigh, where the clips met the stocking, "Not that I'm complaining in the slightest..." he smirked, annunciating every last syllable.

He didn't even give her a chance to respond, his lips were on her again, spreading over her mouth, her jaw, down her neck like wildfire as he nipped and laved at her skin, forcing deliciously obscene, and new sounds from her throat. As he travelled down the column of her neck, his fingers and hook made light work of pushing her dress further up her thighs before starting on the clips the the tops of her stockings.

It all happened so fast; suddenly, she was surrounded by black for a moment or two, before the dress was lifted over her head, pulling some of her tight bun free as Killian tossed it aside, moving his mouth straight for her breasts, cupped perfectly in the bra she'd opted for. She grabbed and tugged at his hair as she felt the stubble brushing over the delicate flesh above her breasts, the cool metal of his hook following in its wake, only adding to arousal. Since she'd tasted the fruit she'd waited so desperately for, Emma couldn't hold on another day.

"Killian..." she rapsed, her voice barely there, a stark difference to her earlier, much sassier tone onboard the Jolly. She gasped as she felt him suck her nipple through the lace before she breathed out, "Please..."

"Who knew Dark One's were so easily broken..." he smirked against her bra, before he nosed at the cup and gripped the edge between his teeth, tugging it down, causing her breast to spill out. His mouth was hot on her pert nipple the moment it fell from the cup, and all he could feel was her fingers against his scalp, tugging at his hair while she slowly unravelled under his touch.


End file.
